Oblitus
by kaika0788
Summary: Ia datang bersama musim semi. Pekerjaannya adalah menunggu. dan Ia akan selalu menunggu. Karena seseorang yang ditunggunya, telah Lupa padanya. HunHan [BL/Yaoi]


**Oblitus**

.

a story of

 **HunHan**

* * *

Ia duduk di tempat yang sama, ditemani segelas kopi, dipojok kanan lantai dua dekat jendela kaca besar yang membuatnya leluasa melilhat siapapun diluar sana. Kedai kopi sederhana di pinggiran kota Beijing ini adalah favoritnya sejak…. entah sejak kapan, Ia lupa. Yang ia ingat, ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya disini, pada hari yang sama setiap tahunnya.

Tak ada yang istimewa pada hari ini, kecuali jika Ia tak salah ingat ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak merayakan hari yang seharusnya penuh suka cita bagi setiap orang yang merayakannya itu. Kedua orang tuanya adalah tipe orang yang sangat loyal pada pekerjaan, sehingga ketika putra tunggal mereka bertambah usiapun, hanya berlembar-lembar uang-dengan jumlah yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit-yang diselipkan pada laci meja belajarnya, dengan pesan singkat yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala. Karena isinya kekal.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Lu_

 _Pakai ini untuk mentraktir teman-temanmu_

 _Baba dan Mama menyayangimu._

 _teman yang mana?_ Batinnya bertanya.

Sedih sudah tak pernah lagi ia rasakan, mengingat sudah sekian kali ini berulang dan sepertinya tak akan berujung. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memanfaatkan. Memanfaatkan waktunya yang bebas untuk membuat hidupnya sendiri bahagia. Sendiri, karena seingatnya terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai teman adalah pada acara kelulusan dulu. Entah kemana mereka semua yang disebut teman. Mereka menghilang pada suatu pagi ketika ia terbangun, dan bahkan ia sudah mulai lupa saat-saat itu.

.

.

Kedai kopi, pinggiran kota Beijing. Tempat duduk yang sama, segelas kopi, pojok kanan lantai dua dekat jendela kaca besar. Siapapun yang lewat dapat dilihatnya dari sini. Tempat ini adalah favoritnya sejak…. entah sejak kapan, Ia lupa. Yang Ia tahu ini tahun ke dua ketika dengan tak sabaran ia akan berlari-tepat setelah bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti-menuju tempat ini pada hari yang sama seperti tahun sebelumnya.

.

Berawal dari sebuah kedai kopi di pinggiran kota Beijing. Masih meja yang sama, namun ramainya pengunjung hari itu membuat sesuatu berubah. Kursi didepannya selalu kosong, sampai seseorang yang sepertinya tidak kebagian tempat duduk, meminta ijin untuk mengisi kursi kosong itu.

Ia tak mampu menolak, selain karena kursi itu bukan miliknya, orang ini menawarkan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman hanya dengan sekali memandang tepat di kedua lensa beningnya. Ini gila, orang itu tersenyum dan ia bahkan rela membayar untuk melihat kembali senyum tipis terkesan sendu itu.

Ia berkedip beberapa kali, jantungnya melewatkan satu degupan ketika seseorang didepannya mengulurkan tangan dan menyebut nama. Seseorang akhirnya _bicara_ padanya.

"Sehun"

Suara itu serak dan begitu pelan, tapi otak cerdasnya mampu merekamnya dengan sangat baik. Perlahan, diulurkannya tangannya sendiri. Cukup ragu, tapi disambut juga tangan yang terasa dingin dalam genggamannya itu,

"Lu.. Luhan" Jawabnya terbata.

"Aku boleh duduk disini kan?"

adalah kalimat selanjutnya yang ia didengar, kening Luhan mengerut namun diiringi tawa ringan yang lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Bagaimanapun, kau sudah duduk disana" jawabnya, lalu mereka tertawa canggung.

Kopi menjadi salam perkenalan. Ketika pesanan Sehun di antar dan Luhan cukup kaget melihat apa yang menjadi selera pria itu ternyata sama dengannya. Kontras dengan rasa kopi yang pahit, pertemuan pertama mereka benar-benar manis. Setidaknya itu yang Luhan rasa.

Suatu sore di musim semi, tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya. Sudah lama ketika ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara, anehnya tak ada sedikitpun kecanggungan diantara keduanya, selain pada awal perkenalan. Mereka berbicara banyak, dan rasanya seperti reuni teman lama. Sehun bilang ia menunggu seseorang, tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung muncul bahkan hingga langit telah menghitam.

Hanya dalam beberapa jam saja, dan Luhan sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa ia nyaman dengan orang ini. Orang asing pertama yang mebuatnya nyaman.

Luhan yakin tak menggunakan otaknya ketika membiarkan orang asing ini mengantarnya sampai kedepan gerbang rumahnya sendiri. Saat itu, waktu sudah lewat satu jam dari tengah malam, dan ini adalah hal paling gila yang pernah dia lakukan sejak….. entahlah sejak kapan, Ia lupa. Mempercayai seseorang… orang asing, yang baru ditemuinya tadi sore di kedai kopi pinggir kota, untuk mengantarnya pulang. Luhan bersyukur ketika pulang yang dimaksud adalah benar-benar pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, bukan pada…. Ia tak mau memikirkannya.

Ini adalah ulang tahun paling berkesan dalam hidupnya. Ada yang ingin diutarakan sesaat sebelum menghilang di balik pintu gerbang rumahnya, namun batal ketika kalimat Sehun memupuskan harapannya.

"Kuharap suatu saat nanti kita dapat bertemu lagi, Luhan. Terimakasih untuk hari ini"

Luhan menyimpan keinginannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Sambil berdoa, semoga 'suatu saat' itu akan datang secepatnya.

.

Suatu sore di musim semi, kedai kopi pinggiran kota Beijing. Tempat duduk yang sama, pojok kanan lantai dua dekat jendela kaca besar. Siapapun yang lewat dapat dilihatnya dari sini. Tempat ini adalah favoritnya sejak…. entah sejak kapan, Ia lupa. Yang Ia tahu Ini adalah tahun ke dua ketika Ia dengan tak sabar berlari-tepat setelah bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti-menuju tempat ini, berharap apa yang ditunggunya selama satu tahun penuh, akan terulang lagi.

Lalu seseorang yang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua kedai kopi di pinggiran kota Beijing ini, membuatnya akan selalu ingat untuk melingkari sebuah tanggal pada salah satu hari di musim semi, karena ada yang istimewa pada hari ini, tapi bukan karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Sudah cukup lama ia melupakan itu.

Ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuat hari ini istimewa. Sesuatu yang datang bersama musim semi, sesuatu yang hanya dapat dilihatnya sekali dalam setahun. Luhan selalu menunggu dan ia membuat suatu perhitungan berdasarkan lamanya Ia menunggu. Dan perhitungannya tepat, ketika sesuatu itu kini duduk didepannya. Sesuatu, yang Ia sebutnya _teman._

 _Teman?_

Mungkin jika ada yang mendengar kisahnya ini, maka Ia akan diberi label naif. Terlalu naif. Bagaimana tidak!? Ia melabeli seseorang dengan sebutan _teman_ ketika orang itu hanya ditemuinya sekali dalam setahun. Tapi ia tak peduli, toh tak ada satupun yang tahu tentang kisah ini.

Setidaknya sekali dalam setahun, ada gelas kopi lain yang menemani miliknya. Sekali dalam setahun seseorang akan mengantarnya sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya. Dan seseorang akhirnya memberi alasan mengapa ia, kini sangat menatikan hari ulang tahunnya.

.

Dua gelas kopi dengan racikan yang sama. Seseorang didepannya memulai lagi ceritanya. Sehun bilang ia menunggu seseorang, tapi seseorang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung muncul bahkan hingga langit telah menghitam. Ini seperti _de javu_.

Sehun sepertinya terbiasa dengan situasi ini. Karena meskipun hanya hampa yang didapatnya setelah menunggu berjam-jam, Ia masih bisa tersenyum meskipun itu senyum sendu. Lalu dengan sopan ia akan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Luhan sampai ke pintu gerbang rumahnya. Dan mereka akan berpisah.

.

Luhan kembali pada perhitungannya.

Ketika puncuk bunga tumbuh untuk pertama kalinya, dan semakin mendekati hari Istimewanya, Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk selalu menghabiskan setidaknya secangkir kopi ditempat yang sama setiap harinya. Saat itulah ia sadar ada yang terlewat.

Pertemuan tak terduga. Delapan hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Luhan yakin ia tak salah menghitung. Lalu apakah ada yang terlewatkan? Karena sejujurnya ia merasa kecolongan. Karena sesuatu yang kini duduk didepannya, datang lebih awal. Dan ia tidak tahu, tepat satu tahun yang lalu pada hari ini apakah pria ini juga datang ke tempat ini ataukah tidak.

"Kau datang?" tanyanya bodoh

"Ya.." jawab Sehun dengan tawa diujung bibirnya melihat keterkejutan Luhan, yang sulit disembunyikan.

"Menunggu seseorang lagi?" tanya Luhan, seolah menunggu adalah pekerjaan Sehun.

Dan pria itu menggelengkan kepala, masih dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Tidak. Belum saatnya. Kali ini aku datang untuk diriku sendiri" jawabnya yang membuat dahi Luhan mengkerut

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku punya kepentingan dan itu membuatku harus berada disini. Jadi ya…"

Luhan mengangguk, mungkin Sehun punya pekerjaan disekitar sini. Dan dia tidak ingin ikut campur soal itu. Ada hening yang menjeda, sebelum Luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri rasa penasaranya akan satu hal tentang Sehun

"Sehun.."

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja, Lu"

Luhan sedikit salah tingkah, ketika Sehun menyebut nama kecilnya. Terdengar akrab tapi aneh. Bagaimanapun hanya Baba dan Mamanya yang pernah memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"Kau bilang 'belum saatnya', berarti kau akan datang dan menunggu _nya_ lagi?"

"Ya. Aku akan datang lagi" jawab Sehun tegas

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau tunggu?"

Luhan menatap lekat pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menunduk, menyentuh gelas kopinya lalu senyum itu muncul lagi. Senyum sendu ketika seseroang yang ditungunya tak kunjung datang. Tak lama ia menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar sangat sedih

"Orang-orang menyebutnya _kekasih._ "

Luhan tidak kaget dengan jawaban Sehun. Melihat semangatnya yang tetap ada meskipun orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung muncul satu kalipun, membuat ia yakin seseorang itu istimewa dan kekasih masuk dalam daftar sesuatu yang bisa disebut istimewa. Selanjutnya adalah ragu, ketika sebuah tanya kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Ia takut menyinggung, tapi sudah kepalang basah jadi ia suarakan juga pikirannya

"Apa… apa kau akan tetap menunggu, meskipun Ia tak kunjung datang?"

Kali ini wajah Sehun terangkat, dua pasang iris coklat itu bertemu dan Luhan tak dapat menerka apa yang dipikirkan Sehun.

"Ya. Aku akan tetap menununggu. Aku… harus…"

"Kenapa?"

Sehun tak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Luhan, mengamati setiap lekukan diwajahnya yang mana membuat pria yang ditatap salah tingkah. Menciptakan rona merah samar dipipinya. Dan Sehun sangat suka melihatnya.

"Karena dia lupa…"

"Huh?"

"Dia lupa Luhan… dia lupa padaku"

.

.

Malam itu, masih ada satu jam sebelum tengah malam. Namun Luhan sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya bersama Sehun tentu saja. Tak ada yang bicara sedari kaki keduanya melangkah turun dari bus menuju rumah Luhan. Luhan sendiri masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan Sehun hanyut dalam tatapannya pada pria yang sudah sedari tadi mendiaminya.

Lalu ketika Luhan hendak masuk kerumahnya, Sehun lebih dulu menahan langkahnya dengan sebuah kalimat tanya penuh harap,

"Kau akan datang lagi kan, Lu? Aku… selalu _menunggu_."

Luhan menatap pria itu cukup lama. Otaknya berhenti bekerja untuk beberapa saat, sebelum satu anggukan pelan diisyaratkan sebagai jawaban Ya. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya Ia masuk kerumahnya lebih dulu tanpa melihat Sehun yang masih menatap gerbang yang sudah tertutup itu dengan kesedihan diujung matanya.

* * *

 **END**

 _Namanya Luhan, si penyuka kopi_

 _Ingatannya terhenti pada usia 18 tahun_

 _dan ia memulai awal yang baru dengan ingatan pada usia 24 tahun_

 _kenangan selama rentang enam tahun dihapusnya secara permanen_

 _Ia Lupa…_

 _Luhan lupa kotanya, teman-temannya, hidupnya_

 _dan Ia bahkan lupa padaku.. kekasihnya._

 _-Sehun-_


End file.
